


Listening for You

by Greeneyesblue



Series: For You [2]
Category: House M.D., JAG, NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Tony’s sentinel gifts hadn't been online for long and he was unbonded, but he had good training and was back on the job and in the field. When his teammates’ unwillingness to listen and provide backup puts him in danger, his sentinel instincts send a plea for help to the spirit plane when he needs it most. Fortunately for Tony, his guide has been waiting and listening for him for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for several aspects of this story came from the wonderfully talented Jilly James and Kiera Marcos. 
> 
> Beta by the gracious billystarpip.

Tony sighed as he looked up the street at how many more houses from which he still had to collect voiceprints. It was a tedious process. Ring doorbell, spin his tale of looking to buy in the neighborhood, draw it out long enough to get the print, repeat. Play the part, put everyone at ease, deflect from his real purpose. Sometimes he felt like that was all he did in both work and life, but he didn't know anything else, so he kept at it.

Since coming online as a sentinel a few months prior, Tony was finding it harder to keep up the front that held his team together. He wasn't oblivious to their dysfunction, and had been complicit at times. He had found himself in a strange position. With no family (Senior definitely didn't count) and few close friends, his sentinel side had assigned that role to his team. He stayed and tried to protect these people because right now, they were the only tribe he had.

Shielding his eyes with his hand for a moment, he looked up at the next house before walking toward the front door. He was fighting off a headache and his senses had been spiking uncomfortably today, but he still poured on the charm for the good looking woman that opened the door. Another house done. He kept moving up the block.

He had been keeping up his usual commentary in an effort to fight boredom and focus his senses. Tony had been very stable since coming online, and some training before he returned to work had ensured he wouldn't need a temporary guide in the field. Still, today he was having more issues with his senses than he had since his first few days as a sentinel.

“Well, guys, if I was really moving here, we know there's at least one lady that would fall for this pretty face.”

No response.

"Come on. I know it was a bad joke, but I was hoping for something from the crowd here.”

Nothing.

Tony thought maybe they were staying quiet on purpose to get a rise out of him, but it made him feel uneasy. The unsettled feeling didn't do anything to help his already troubled senses.

He kept moving, rubbing his temples as if that would somehow cure the increasing headache. The sights, sounds and smells of the neighborhood battered at him. He got through a few more houses. He still hadn't heard anything from Ziva or McGee, but he kept up his commentary as an attempt to keep himself focused.

He approached the next house and spoke with a man named Arthur Haskel. The guy didn't seem suspicious on the surface, but there was something about him pinging Tony’s senses. He tried to focus on individual tells of deception like heartbeat or respiration, but he wasn't able to isolate anything that gave him evidence of duplicity. Giving it up as a lost cause, he finished the conversation once he had enough for the voiceprint.

Tony was retreating down the walk back toward the street when he smelled it. Perhaps the wind had shifted or maybe this smell just happened to filter through at that moment; at this point his senses were so scattered, he couldn't tell. As an experienced law enforcement officer, he knew that smell immediately.

Explosives.

Close by, and not just residual if the smell was that strong.

“Hey guys, we might have something going on here,” Tony said as he reached the street. “I think we should call in some backup.”

Nothing. Again.

Now Tony was really starting to worry. He tried once more to raise his team.

“McGee! Ziva! Come on, guys. I need backup here!”

While he was so focused on calling for backup, he hadn't realized he had been tracking the smell further and further. He was slipping into a zone. He could feel it coming, but was so far gone that he was helpless to stop it.

In that moment he had two thoughts. First, that the explosives were in Arthur Haskell's house. Second, that he wished he had a guide—his guide—to pull him back.

Tony had a relatively easy time achieving stability after coming online. That didn't mean he didn't long for his true guide though. He often wondered what kind of person they would be. What kind of person he would be when they were bonded.

He couldn't imagine having someone so intimately wound throughout the places of his soul he showed no one. It was a nerve wracking prospect, and yet, Tony wanted that more than anything. No more being who other people needed. He just wanted to be himself, accepted by a partner he would have virtually no secrets from.

All the feeling of longing over the last few months built in him until it was all he was aware of. He stood motionless in the street as the zone took hold. With his last breath of conscious thought he wished for his guide. For someone who would always back him up. Then, he knew nothing else.

~~~~~

AJ entered the meditation room that was part of their office suite. He felt a sense of heaviness. Like the stress of the day was a weight over them all.

It wasn't necessarily even that they had any particularly difficult cases going on, but something was unsettling his shields and some meditation time was definitely needed. He sighed as the door closed tightly against the bombardment of emotions from the outside world. The room had originally been designed as an isolation and bonding room for any sentinels or guides that might use the offices, but in their small practice, only AJ used it.

He removed his shoes, tie and suit coat, and moved to sit cross legged on the mat on the floor in the center of the room. As he relaxed into some basic breathing exercises, the tension began to ease slightly. AJ was well practiced at the art of meditation and spirit walking.

Some might think it odd for the former Navy Admiral and JAG to be so in touch with the spiritual side of being a guide, but AJ had learned to adapt to his circumstances long ago. He had come online as a guide in his late 30s, and now approaching 60, he had been an unbonded guide over 20 years.

He was an unusual case to be sure, and after the first several years unbonded, despite various efforts to search for or meet his sentinel, alpha guide and shaman Blair Sandburg had taken an interest in his case in an effort to help stabilize his rapidly deteriorating empathic shields.

Being a guide through much of his career hadn't been a hindrance in and of itself. AJ knew he had developed into the kind of leader that commanded respect and earned loyalty. The problems came from lacking the stability a bond brought after so many years without one.

AJ had a longing for his sentinel just as acutely as any other guide, but he was patient to wait for them as long as it took. His change of career path to the JAG Corps was probably his saving grace, as it was known to be difficult for unbonded guides to live comfortably on a ship for long. The limited space and continual contact with others proved trying over time for even those with the firmest shields.

After having an empathic episode that left him huddled in a corner of his office moaning in pain and unable to re-establish his shields, Sandburg had come and spent a few weeks training him. AJ came away having developed a daily meditation routine that helped him maintain his shields for everyday life in the long term.

AJ had stayed in touch with Blair over the years. Along with frequent meditation, Blair had also taught him how to access the spirit plane. At first, AJ used it mostly as a way to spend time communing with his spirit animal, a large black bear. Over time though, and many long discussions on sentinel-guide matches and the spirit realm with Blair, he had begun spending a portion of his meditation time each day using the spirit plane to search for a connection to his sentinel.

Blair had developed a theory that spirit animals of matched pairs could find and communicate with each other on the spirit plane. Unfortunately for AJ, they had come to the conclusion that this wasn't possible unless the sentinel and guide were both online. AJ figured that having gone this long without finding his sentinel, they were either not online or had possibly only recently come online.

As he finished his breathing exercises, he moved seamlessly to the spirit plane, and opened his eyes to a jungle clearing where his bear stood waiting for him. He immediately reached out and gripped handfuls of fur gently, reveling in the peace it brought him.

“Hey big guy. Rough week out there. Seems like everyone is stressed and bleeding it all over the place.” AJ spoke quietly to the animal, just enjoying the quiet moment. The bear grunted in commiseration and sat on his haunches.

They sat in silence for several long minutes before AJ finally lifted his head and stood. He was feeling much better, but he wanted to spend a few minutes searching for his sentinel before he had to get back to the real world.

AJ stood straight and still. His bear stood on all fours beside him, and AJ reached his hand out to touch the beast’s shoulder. He focused his thoughts on his desire for his sentinel, on that longing that was a dull throbbing pain inside him, and pushed all those feelings to his spirit animal through their physical connection on this plane.

The theory Blair had developed was that the empathic connection between human and animal was strongest on the spirit plane. Therefore, the same way sentinels and guides could sense their true match when they were nearby on earth, perhaps the spirit animals could do the same on the spirit plane. Considering the spirit plane didn't conform to the same spatial rules as earth, it shouldn't matter where the human sentinel or guide was on earth or in the spirit realm for their match to find them.

The bear didn't appear to do much other than twitch his ears from time to time. This was the same result they got every day, but AJ wouldn't stop trying. Just as he was pulling his thoughts back to himself, his bear suddenly grew rigid with the hair on his back standing up. AJ looked down at him in confusion. He had never acted this way before.

Then, he heard it. A high pitched whining howl. Faint, as if in the distance. AJ couldn't make out what kind of animal was making the noise, but it most definitely sounded distressed.

"You hear that, big guy?" AJ whispered, still listening himself.

They heard the mournful howl again. AJ couldn't really tell what direction it was coming from, but the bear seemed suddenly restless and started pacing. He felt he had to try and find this animal that clearly sounded as if it was in need of help.

“Do you think you can find where that sound is coming from?”

AJ startled a bit as the bear bounded off in response. He recovered quickly and followed at a brisk pace. They went weaving through the trees, seeming to turn occasionally in indiscriminate directions. All sense of time and place was lost as they moved through this ethereal world.

Suddenly, they burst through a bit of thick underbrush into a clearing much like the one AJ had started in. Sitting hunched in the center was a wolf. Grey and red tones colored its fur, and it had its long snout raised uttering another fearful cry.

The bear hadn't stopped to take in the scene, like AJ had. It kept going, striding right up to the wolf, stopping just inches away. AJ watched the wolf quiet and look intently at his bear. The bear cocked his head to the side slightly, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

After a moment the bear slowly moved his wide head and placed it against the side of the wolf’s snout. AJ had a moment to register the wolf relaxing as if in relief before he was overtaken with emotion that wasn't his own. A sense of loneliness and betrayal washed over him, so intense it brought him stumbling to his knees.

His sentinel. This wolf belonged to his sentinel, and he needed help. All these years he had been waiting and searching, and now his sentinel was calling out for help. AJ had no idea who his sentinel was or where they were, but he knew in that moment he would do whatever it took to reach them.

He stood and walked the last few steps to the spirit animals and knelt in front of them.

"Take me to him," he said to the wolf. Telegraphing his movement, he slowly placed his hand on the creature’s head. He felt a pull and opened his eyes to find the three of them in his meditation room.

The wolf immediately stood and paced to the door. AJ slipped his shoes back on quickly, but didn't bother to put himself anymore to rights beyond that. As soon as he opened the door the wolf bounded down the hall, and AJ was hot on his heels. His bear had apparently decided he was better served elsewhere and had disappeared from sight.

They jogged to the stairs, down to the first floor and out onto the street. A few shouts of surprise following in their wake. AJ didn't notice much of his surroundings as he jogged alongside the wolf.

He was feeling a pull now on his own and didn't need the wolf to figure out where they were headed, although having a part of his sentinel with him was still reassuring. His office was located in downtown D.C., so it was only a matter of a few blocks to get to the Sentinel and Guide Center. AJ was belatedly grateful for that, because he didn't know how people would react to a wolf riding the Metro.

He pushed open the doors and entered the lobby only to stop short.

“Gibbs? What are you doing here?”

The man in question turned away from where he had been facing the reception desk. AJ knew Gibbs was a mundane, so he couldn't imagine what reason he had to be standing in the lobby of the Center.

“Chegwidden. I could ask you the same thing. What I'm really curious about though, is why you have Dinozzo’s spirit animal with you.”

AJ barely withheld a physical reaction to that shocking piece of information.

“Dinozzo's online? And you've seen his spirit animal?”

“It's made an appearance around the office a couple of times. Tony hasn't been online all that long.”

AJ shook his head to refocus. He still felt the pull of his sentinel and knew he must be here. He also now knew his sentinel was Tony Dinozzo, an NCIS agent he’d worked with a couple times during his JAG career. He had stayed in touch with Gibbs after he retired from the Navy, but hadn't kept up with anyone else at NCIS.

“Are you here with Tony? Where is he? I need to see him. He needs help.”

AJ was still maintaining his calm demeanor, but he could feel it slipping.

“I'm trying to find him myself. So far I know he zoned while out working a case and was brought here. I have no idea what his condition is or what happened out there.”

At that moment the receptionist returned. He did a double take at the wolf standing at AJ’s side, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the two men, sitting down at his computer to continue working.

After it became apparent they were not going to be addressed, Gibbs tried again. “Where is the director? He still hasn't given me any information on Dinozzo’s status.”

AJ took in the appearance of the receptionist. He was young and good looking and a guide, but most likely low level. He seemed to fit the stereotype of guides that AJ had always loathed. The fair guide that was just waiting for some sentinel to sweep them off their feet and take care of them was a cultural idea that he wished had died long ago. AJ was a guide, but he was strong and independent and wanted a partnership of equals.

“Look, kid.” AJ stepped to the desk and got in the receptionist’s face a bit. “Agent Dinozzo is my sentinel, and he needs help from his guide. I need to see him. Now.”

“Sentinel Dinozzo is registered as unbonded, so I will not be granting access to any guide except those approved as conservators.”

"If he is unbonded, then what is his spirit animal doing standing here with me?” AJ growled in query.

“I don't know what Sentinel Dinozzo’s spirit animal is or looks like, so I have no idea who’s spirit animal that really is,” the receptionist replied haughtily.

Gibbs stepped back into the fray. “Where is the director? I would like to speak with him.”

“The director is on a call at the moment. Perhaps you would like to wait for him in the conference room?”

AJ knew they were being handled, but he would go along with it for now, as it was the only thing getting him closer to being behind the locked double doors that lead to his sentinel. He nodded, and the vapid little receptionist led them into a bland conference room and left, closing the door behind him.

"So you think you're Dinozzo's guide?”

Gibbs didn't waste time dancing around the subject.

"I found this wolf calling out in distress on the spirit plane. I knew it belonged to my sentinel, and it pulled me here. I can feel him here. I didn't know it was Dinozzo until you recognized his wolf.”

Gibbs just grunted his acceptance and moved on.

“I'm going to call McGee and try to figure out what happened since we're in for a bit of a wait.”

AJ listened to Gibbs’ end of the phone call, and even just hearing half the conversation, he was growing angrier by the minute. Gibbs hung up and slammed his hand on the table in anger.

“Damn it! Those idiots could have gotten him killed!” Gibbs paused to regain his composure, and AJ waited him out barely restraining his own reaction at that revelation.

“He was out going door to door collecting voiceprints in a neighborhood. McGee and Ziva were supposed to be listening to the recording and acting as his backup. They were still out there when I called. They had turned off the sound because they were tired of listening and had no idea that Tony had gotten into trouble.”

"Please tell me they'll pay for this.” AJ’s voice trembled in anger.

“I'm going to call Director Vance right now.”

Gibbs stepped to the opposite side of the room and AJ vaguely registered a tense conversation. He was losing control of his shields and he could feel it. Gibbs’ anger was bleeding in, and he was sure his own anger was bleeding out. He sat in one of the chairs around the large table and was grateful when the wolf came and pressed against his leg. He began to rhythmically stroke through the fur on its back in an attempt to reassure them both.

Before Gibbs was finished, a tall dark haired man entered carrying a few files under his arm.

“Hello gentlemen. I'm Sentinel Director Hanneman. I understand you are here regarding Sentinel Dinozzo.”

“I'm his medical proxy. I want to see him and I want an update on his condition.”

“Now, Mr. Gibbs. I don't think that as a mundane you can fully understand this situation, and I can assure you that we are doing our best to help Sentinel Dinozzo,” the director started.

“I hear a ‘but’ coming,” Gibbs growled.

“Since you are indeed listed as Dinozzo's medical proxy, I will tell you the basics. Physically, he is unharmed, but had zoned very deeply. Several of our guides on staff tried to bring him out of it, but even the strongest guide conservator was unable to have any effect. We had no other recourse than to sedate him so he would not cause himself damage to his senses.”

“You what?!” Gibbs shouted, as AJ virtually growled and leapt to his feet.

“You're telling me that you drugged my sentinel, knowing that sedating a sentinel in a zone can lead to them slipping into a coma or even death?” AJ was radiating fury so forcefully that Hanneman stumbled back a few steps. “How much did you really try to help him before you drugged your little problem away?! He can't have been here more than an hour, and you gave up on him to the point that you used the most risky and extreme measure to deal with him! Sedating him should have been a last resort! He could have stayed in the zone for 48 hours before it actually got dangerous for him! He might never come back now! You might have effectively killed my sentinel!”

The last was said with such force that both men in the room flinched at the emotion projected. AJ stormed out of the room. Hanneman attempted to follow, but Gibbs shoved him back and the man had the good sense not to try again.

When AJ got to the reception desk, he strode around it and backed that idiot receptionist into the wall, holding him there with one arm, while he plucked the key card from his pocket. Gibbs had followed, and with access from the key card, they strode together through the doors to the medical and isolation wing.

AJ knew he was close to an empathic episode, but he could feel his sentinel’s presence now, even though he was unconscious, and getting to him overrode all other thought. He strode down two hallways before he came to the door to Tony's room. He entered and stopped short.

Here was his sentinel, strung up with drugs pumping into him through an IV. A man who he hadn't seen in years, but respected even from their brief acquaintance, lay still and silent on the bed. He was beyond furious. The Center staff clearly didn't spend much real effort attempting to bring him out of the zone.

They had stripped him and put him in a hospital gown, but they had left the clothes he had been wearing in a pile on a chair near the bed, keeping the scents from the day in the room. They didn’t have the lights dimmed or white noise generators on. There was no guide in sight.

AJ was speechless.

“How did they expect him to come out of the zone if they weren't even following basic isolation protocols?” Gibbs said in a deceptively calm voice.

“I'm not sure what to do here. I know he’s my sentinel, but he has no idea who his guide is or that he has one at all. I don't know if physical or mental touch would be harmful or helpful.”

AJ was at a loss as to how to help his sentinel, and his anger was slowly bleeding away to be replaced by sadness and frustration over the situation. Half his life he’d waited for his sentinel, and now he felt helpless in the face of this mess. The emotional roller coaster was playing havoc with his wavering shields, and he was open to the emotional state of everyone around him.

AJ could feel Gibbs’ anger. He could also feel Tony’s presence, but it held the strange emptiness of feeling that unconsciousness brought.

They were interrupted by a flustered looking doctor blustering into the room.

“Just what do you think you're doing? This is a secured area and—“

He was cut off when Gibbs grabbed him by the shoulders and backed him into the wall. AJ had a moment to appreciate just how intimidating Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be, and appreciate that he was on his sentinel’s side in this.

"Tell me what happened! You clearly mishandled the treatment of a federal agent and sentinel when he got to your care, but I want to know everything you know.”

“I-I'm not authorized to share patient information.”

The doctor winced as Gibbs thumped his shoulders against the wall again.

“Tell me everything that happened since the Center got the call. Right now.”

The guy caved so fast it was silly. So much for confidentiality, but AJ wasn't at all upset about it at this point.

“A neighbor saw him zoned, and called us after he wouldn't respond to her attempt at getting his attention. We sent an S&G paramedic team. They couldn't pull him out of the zone, so they put him on a stretcher and brought him here. We had two guides on staff that were here at the time that tried to bring him out of the zone. They weren't successful so we decided to sedate him for his own safety.”

"For his own safety? Or yours?” Gibbs growled.

Come to think of it, this facility had never had a very good reputation for helping their community. AJ wondered if that was why there were so many neighborhood prides in the city. He had been planning to call the alpha pair from his own neighborhood for help and training after he and his sentinel had met.

But all that could wait. Now his sentinel's life may hang in the balance, and his only priority was finding a way to help him.

"How do we take him off the drugs?"

“Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. If he can't come out of the zone, he’ll either go into sensory collapse or sensory overload, both of which have a possibility of being fatal.”

AJ couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“And what was your long term plan? Keep him sedated indefinitely? How many other zoned sentinels have you treated this way? Have any of them even survived your care?”

“We do the best we can with the staff we have.”

AJ's anger had risen to the surface and was projecting again. He could tell by the way the doctor was shifting nervously.

"Stop the drugs and get out,” he practically growled.

The so called doctor moved to the IV stand and hit some buttons before hastily retreating through the door.

Gibbs pulled out his phone. “Considering how they've treated Tony at this place so far, I think I need to make a call to an old Marine buddy of mine. What are you going to do now?”

Sighing, AJ replied with the only answer he had at the moment. “Wait. And hope he wakes up.”

AJ moved a chair near the bed and sank heavily into it. So many years he'd waited and searched for his sentinel, and now this vibrant man that was his true partner had been betrayed by those he trusted, put in danger, and mistreated by those sent to help him. He could only wait some more and hope that Tony came back.

~~~~~

Tony felt like he was underwater. Everything felt muted. He had a vague sense of something important he had been clinging to with his senses, but it was gone now.

He blinked slowly, disoriented and unsure of his surroundings. The first thing that registered was that he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He had no idea what time it was though, as there was no window. The second thing he realized was that there was a warm, calming presence weighing down his arm.

He looked down to see the large head of a black bear resting against his arm on the bed. Its eyes were closed and it was sitting on its haunches, as if it had made itself comfortable there for some time. Tony blinked at the bear groggily for a few seconds while his brain worked out why it was there.

He finally connected how soothing the bear felt with the fact that it was a spirit animal he'd never seen before. It belonged to a guide. His guide. Tony slowly looked around the room to find the guide the bear belonged to.

He first saw Gibbs, sitting in a chair by the door, arms crossed as he slept. Tony turned to look at the other side of the room, and was surprised at who was occupying the only other chair in the room.

“Admiral Chegwidden?”

Tony’s voice was soft and raspy from disuse, but it was enough to have the other man jerking from his doze to meet his gaze. Chegwidden stood and stepped up to stand next to his spirit animal at Tony's bedside.

“Retired, now. Sorry about the big guy. He must have decided to show up while I was asleep, otherwise I would have insisted he give you space.” AJ gestured to the bear as he spoke.

The bear lifted his head, as if in deference to his human’s comment, breaking contact with Tony as he did. Tony felt cold with the loss through his whole being, and abruptly reached out to touch him again.

“No! It's fine. Stay. Please.”

Tony closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the large furred head laid back down on the bed. He sank his fingers into the soft mane.

“You're my guide,” Tony stated matter of fact, eyes remaining closed.

“I am.”

“Well, thank fuck you're finally here, Chegwidden.”

AJ barked out a laugh, and Tony opened his eyes to see the older man’s sparkling in mirth.

“Finally? Finally, Dinozzo? I've been waiting on you for two decades.”

“Tony.”

AJ nodded and held out his hand. “Then you better call me AJ, especially since I'd like to bond and then climb you like a tree the first chance I get.”

Before Tony could grasp the outstretched hand attached to his very attractive guide, they were interrupted by a rough throat clearing.

“Save it for when you don't have an audience, boys.”

Gibbs had woken and was eyeing the other two men speculatively.

In that moment, Tony's memories from before the zone came rushing back.

“Explosives!” He sat bolt upright. “Gibbs! Haskel has explosives at his house. That's what I zoned on!”

Tony couldn't help but continue to ramble all the questions that came to mind rapid fire.

“Are McGee and Ziva still out there? They need backup if they are going to search Haskel’s house. How long has it been? How far are we? We need to get back there and help!”

AJ had a dark look on his face, and Gibbs wasn't faring much better. It stopped Tony's rambling in its tracks.

“What?” Tony questioned, looking back and forth between the two men. “We need to move on this! People are in danger!”

“Tony,” Gibbs said, quiet and controlled, “Ziva and McGee are fine. We got Haskel and the Military at Home group. I handed it over to Balboa’s team four days ago, and they wrapped the case.”  
  
“What?” Gibbs using his first name was disconcerting in and of itself, but they had solved the case and made arrests already?  
  
At this AJ closed the final distance between them and placed his hand on Tony’s arm. It felt amazing and completely distracting, and Tony was glad of the reassurance.  
  
“You’re at the D.C. S&G Center. A neighbor saw you zoned in the street and called them. They picked you up and brought you here. The medical staff here is borderline incompetent and they sedated you after none of the guide conservators on staff could bring you back. You’ve been unconscious for four days.”  
  
That was a lot to process. Tony needed answers from his guide first.  
  
“How did you find me? How did you know I was your sentinel?”  
  
AJ smiled, but his expression was laced with concern.  
  
“Your wolf called out for help on the spirit plane. I was meditating and listening for my sentinel when I heard it. It lead me here. Gibbs was already here by then, and we forced our way in after the director and staff proved to be less than accommodating.”  
  
Tony smiled at that. “The two of you intimidating the staff? I’m sorry I missed that.”  
  
Tony yawned then, and closed his eyes for a moment. He was amazed at how tired he felt even though he had technically been sleeping for the past four days. He forced his eyes back open and turned to look over the impressive figure of his guide.  
  
“So, going my way sailor?” Tony said just before stifling another yawn.  
  
AJ smiled indulgently. “Oh, I’m definitely going your way, but it’s 0200, and you need sleep.”  
  
“I’ve been sleeping for days.”  
  
“No, you’ve been fighting off a deep zone and the effects of sedatives for days. Give your body some time to recover.”  
  
Tony wanted more of his guide. He had more questions, and wanted to reconnect and get to know this man he had only known before as a professional acquaintance. Unfortunately, he had to admit that he didn’t have the energy for much of anything right now.  
  
Tony patted the bed and moved over a bit. “Come sleep with me. You’ve got to be tired of sleeping in that chair.”  
  
“You sure you can control yourself? You’re probably not fit for bonding yet.”  
  
Tony gave AJ and exaggerated leer. “I think the more relevant question is, can you control yourself, Admiral? As you say, you’ve been waiting for this a long time, and I'm all dressed up for you in this sexy hospital gown.”  
  
AJ laughed lightly at Tony’s antics.  
  
“My control is pretty legendary. I think we’ll be just fine.”  
  
“Thank goodness. I don’t think I would have the energy to wear you down if you were going to protest. Get your fine ass in this bed.”  
  
Gibbs stood then. “If you kids are getting cozy, I’m going to head home and catch some sleep. Glad you’re back with us, Tony.”  
  
“Early day at the office, boss?”  
  
“Not due at the office tomorrow. Our team is down three men, so we’re on stand down.”  
  
“Down three men? I thought you said McGee and Ziva were fine.”  
  
“They are. They’re suspended pending disciplinary review.”  
  
“Whoa, boss. Why?”  
  
“Ever wonder why they weren’t answering comms that day?”  
  
Tony’s brow furrowed in thought.  
  
“I remember that. I called for backup before I zoned. Where were they?”  
  
“Oh they were right where they were supposed to be. Problem is, they weren’t listening. They turned off the radio, because they didn’t think they needed to waste time listening to their partner in the field interviewing potential terror suspects.”  
  
It hit Tony then, and the pain of betrayal was almost physical.  
  
“Hey, calm down. I know they are assholes and this is the worst kind of disappointment, but you don’t need to be more stressed right now.” AJ sat on the edge of the bed and gripped Tony’s hand in both of his. The welcome touch of his guide’s mental calm washed over Tony as he did.  
  
Tony realized he must have projected his emotions. Either that, or AJ was more attuned to them, being his guide. The betrayal turned to anger in his gut, and he knew AJ could feel it, but he couldn’t stop himself.  
  
“That’s a pretty shitty thing to do to your teammate. Hell, to your family. That’s what I thought we were, boss.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m starting to realize our family is pretty dysfunctional. I know I let a lot of it happen under my watch, and now it hurt you. All I can say is I’ll try to make it right.”  
  
With that Gibbs nodded his goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind him. That was as close to an apology as Tony could expect from the man, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Tony sighed and pulled on AJ’s hands that were still holding his.

“Come on. Let's sleep and then deal with this FUBAR situation in the morning. You're my guide, so I think that means you owe me some cuddles.”

“Cuddles, Tony? Really?”

“Hey, very special federal agents and sentinels can cuddle. I'm all about breaking gender and S&G presentation stereotypes.”

AJ just chuckled and stood to remove the soft flannel shirt he had been wearing, leaving him in a t-shirt and some well-worn jeans. A duffle bag over in the corner signaled that someone must have brought him some clothes and essentials at some point. Tony wished he could talk him into more skin contact, but figured it would be easier to hold off the bonding urge this way. That, and they didn't have much more than an illusion of privacy right now.

Tony hummed in pleasure as they fit their bodies together on the narrow bed like they had been doing it for years. AJ’s bear had disappeared at some point during their discussion with Gibbs, so at least they weren't competing for space with a large furry spirit animal as well. They lay in silence for a few minutes, neither giving in to sleep, just basking in the comfort of finally connecting with the partner made to complete them.

“You know,” AJ spoke softly into the quiet moment, “part of me thought I might never find a sentinel. I worked hard to keep going unbonded as long as I have, but I thought that one day it might not be enough and I would eventually deteriorate mentally under the strain, and pass on alone.”

“Fuck, don't say that. It’s already hard enough for me to think of how you hung on all these years, much less think about the alternative if I hadn't come online and you hadn't found me.”

AJ gave a sad chuckle. “Then I guess I shouldn't tell you how close I've been to an empathic event since I realized they sedated you in a zone, and I might never get get you back. Never get the chance to be with you.”

Tony sighed and slumped back in the bed.

“I think the only path to sanity for both of us at this point is to just ignore all this stuff and rest. Like I said, we can figure out this shit show tomorrow.”

AJ curled himself protectively around Tony. They both sighed deeply at the contact. Tony snaked a hand under his guide’s shirt and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time since he awoke.

“My guide.”

“Sleep, sentinel. I've got your back and you've got mine.”

~~~~~  
AJ lay quietly thinking on the changes the past four days had brought. He and Tony had slept through the rest of the night, and while he had woken early, Tony remained asleep late into the morning. AJ just stayed in bed, glutting himself on the physical proximity of his sentinel.

The commonly spoken of cliché dictated that meeting his sentinel would feel natural and like they had always been part of each other. AJ found that didn't hold remotely true for him. He felt weird. So long alone and carefully shielded made him feel quite odd now that he had opened himself up to connecting with someone.

No fairytale sentinel and guide meeting and bonding here. Just a retired Navy man and a federal agent finally stumbling upon each other. AJ couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself at the unlikelihood of it all.

"What's so funny?"

And with that AJ decided that Tony's sleep roughened voice was really sexy.

“Just me. Us. This whole situation. Sorry, that probably sounds trite. It just feels so good to have you. I think I'm a little punch drunk with it.”

“Don't lose it yet, Ayje. We still have all that hot bonding sex to have.” Tony smiled and turned in the narrow bed to face his guide.

“Speaking of which, I don't know if it's the best idea for me to spring myself without getting checked out, but the docs here seem like hacks anyway, and I would really love to get some real privacy with you.”

AJ looked Tony over. Physically he looked fine. His color had returned and he had no injuries. His senses may be another matter.  
  
“How are your senses doing? They might seem fine in here, but we basically turned this into an isolation room, and the real world might still be a bit much. You were in a deep zone just a few days ago.”  
  
“Honestly, I hadn’t even thought about it. Since the moment you and I touched, they’ve been more stable than I ever really remember. I can deal with a cab ride to either your place or mine.”  
  
AJ was ready to get out from under the misguided care of the S&G center staff as soon as possible, but he made himself stop and think through their next steps. Sentinels usually liked to bond in familiar territory, if possible, but his own house was further out of the city than Tony’s most likely was. It might mean less unwanted sensory input from the outside world.  
  
“I’m ready whenever you are,” AJ started. “You have to promise me you’ll tell me if you have any spikes or if you feel a zone coming on. I know we don’t actually know each other all that well, so we can’t afford to be anything less than completed open and honest. I have to know how you are doing. In fact, I’m finding myself feeling ridiculously possessive and fixated on you and your comfort right now.”  
  
It was Tony’s turn to laugh. “Right back at you. I’m assuming you have a plan then?”  
  
“Not so much a plan, but options. Where would you feel most comfortable bonding? I’m assuming you have a place in the city? I would be ok with that. My place is out of the city on a few acres. Having the space helped give me a break from maintaining the strength of my shields everywhere else. We could also get a bonding suite in the Center here, but I think we’re on the same page that neither of us would be comfortable with that after what we experienced the last few days.”  
  
“I know most sentinels would probably prefer their own territory, but a house that smells like my guide with lots of privacy? That sounds perfect.”  
  
AJ smiled and pulled Tony in for a quick hug before releasing him.

They set about dressing and packing the few things they each had in the room. Tony borrowed an extra pair of sweats and t-shirt AJ had in his duffle. He could tell Tony enjoyed being surrounded in his guide’s scent as he kept pausing to take a few deep breaths. AJ thought it could only be a help at this point in getting Tony safely to his house without a zone.  
  
They headed toward the lobby, ignoring the couple of staff that made an attempt to speak with them. AJ had no patience for their incompetence and the glare he cast at everyone they encountered didn’t hide that fact. It was Tony stopping abruptly that finally drew his attention from their steady march toward the front entrance.  
  
“Um, why are the Alpha Sentinel and Guide of North America here? And why the hell is the boss hugging Jim Ellison?”  
  
AJ looked up to see what Tony was talking about. There stood Gibbs now breaking away from a manly embrace with Jim to give a hug to Blair. AJ spoke loudly enough to get their attention.  
  
“Hell, Gibbs. When you mentioned calling a marine buddy, I didn’t think you’d bring down the most powerful sentinel on the continent.”  
  
The trio turned as Tony and AJ finished making their way over to them.  
  
“AJ! So good to see you, man!” Blair’s usual energy and enthusiasm washed over them both. He stepped up to hug him, but AJ could see his look of surprise as Tony abruptly stepped up to intercept him, standing firmly in the way.  
  
Tony immediately looked contrite when he appeared to realize what he had done.  
  
“Sorry, Guide Sandburg. I didn’t really mean to have that reaction.”  
  
AJ stepped in to help him. “Blair, this is my sentinel, Tony Dinozzo. Tony, this is Blair Sandburg. He trained me, and that training is the reason I didn’t lose my sanity long ago.”  
  
Blair held up his hands and backed up a couple steps. “Totally understandable if you haven’t had the chance to bond yet. Seriously, AJ, your sentinel? You finally found him? I so need to hear this story!”  
  
Even though he had backed off a bit, AJ could tell Blair was fairly vibrating with excitement.  
  
“We were about to head to my place to complete the bond. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I don’t think we can really wait any longer. I have to ask though, why did you both come all the way here?”  
  
“Gibbs here called me and let us know what happened when the medical staff admitted Tony. We haven’t heard complaints regarding this Center before, but it’s clear there are some serious issues. We’re going to investigate on behalf of the S&G Council,” Jim answered.  
  
“You guys should get out of here. We can catch up later. If you have any problems, you can always call, but I can already tell your auras are going to blend easily.”  
  
Blair had a lot more spiritual instincts being a shaman guide, and he could see the auras of sentinels and guides. AJ would have to remember to ask him what theirs looked like once they were bonded. He already knew his unbonded aura was a stormy blue from his time training with Blair. He was sure Tony’s would be a vibrant color, considering his bright and open personality.  
  
“Do you need a ride?” Gibbs asked.  
  
“My car is at the parking ramp near my office. We were going to take a cab, but if you’re offering, that might be easier on Tony.”  
  
“No problem,” Gibbs agreed, and abruptly turned to leave. He called back to the alpha pair, telling them to give him a call if they needed help with the investigation.  
  
AJ and Tony said their goodbyes quickly and followed Gibbs out to his car parked in front of the building. They both sat in the back seat, Tony pulling AJ toward him, until he arranged them so their bodies were touching from shoulder to knee, hands entwined. They sat in silence for the few minutes it took to reach the parking structure.  
  
Tony leaned his head down to nuzzle lightly into AJ’s jaw, breathing in his scent and saturating his senses with his guide as much as possible before they had to exit the vehicle.  
  
“Call me if you need anything.” Gibbs said brusquely.  
  
Tony’s response was short, but grateful. “Thanks, boss. We’ll be in touch.”  
  
Then AJ was quickly leading Tony to his car. He could tell Tony was on high alert and needed to get his guide somewhere safe to bond quickly. Soon enough they were in his car and on their way.

After about a half hour commute through light traffic, they found themselves pulling into the driveway of AJ’s quiet suburban home. It was in a neighborhood that was old enough to have large trees, and the houses sat back from the road on large lots. The house was a modest ranch, like most of the others, and the manicured lawn and small front porch was more charming than many would expect from the former Navy man.  
  
Tony was outwardly calm, but AJ could sense he was still on alert, taking in the details of their surroundings. He had kept a hand on his thigh the entire drive, to keep him grounded enough that he didn’t zone or grow feral. Tony hadn’t said a word since they left Gibbs’ car, but AJ wasn’t surprised. He let Tony retreat into instinct, knowing that he could rein him in if needed.  
  
They pulled into the garage and AJ quickly turned the car off and stepped out, going around to the passenger side to encourage the somewhat dazed Tony to do the same. Tony blinked up at him through his now open door.  
  
“Tony,” AJ called softly. It took a few seconds of Tony breathing deeply, analyzing some smell that had caught his attention, before he blinked back to awareness.  
  
“Sorry. I’m with you.”  
  
“Come on in.”  
  
The door into the house opened on a small laundry room, where AJ immediately started shedding his clothes. Without prompting, Tony did the same. AJ knew Tony wouldn’t want the lingering smell from the S&G Center on them when they bonded, and he smirked at the appreciative leer Tony gave him when he stood, fully undressed, holding his hand out to lead Tony further into the house.  
  
“Shower’s this way.”  
  
He closed the door to the laundry room behind them, and led Tony through the kitchen and down a short hallway to the master suite. When they got to the bathroom, Tony stopped short of the shower stall in front of a large tub.  
  
“Hey, I know you’ve been waiting a long time for this, but now that we’re here it seems a waste not to take our time and enjoy it.” Tony nodded his head meaningfully toward the tub.

"I always suspected you were a hedonist.” AJ smiled as he moved to turn on the taps. He added a few drops of tea tree oil for a light cleansing scent that wouldn't distract his sentinel.

Tony climbed in as soon as there was a few inches of water, sitting back and holding out his arms for the other man.

“There is nothing wrong with a little pampering.”

AJ laughed and climbed in, resting back against Tony. He figured Tony wanted access to as much skin as possible, and he was not about to complain about having the gorgeous younger man for a pillow. They sat in silence, AJ only moving once to turn off the water when the tub was full.

"You know, now that we're here, I don't really feel the screaming need to get you away and bond anymore,” Tony spoke softly into the steamy air. “Don't get me wrong, that is definitely on the agenda for today, but that instinctual haze of urgency is mostly gone. I think it's because you're the most zen and controlled guide I've ever felt, and we’re holed up somewhere safe with a good hot water heater.”

AJ hummed in response.

“My inclination at this point is to worship your body indefinitely, and bonding will just be a bonus result of that.”

AJ laid his head back on Tony's shoulder and let his eyes slip closed, but his lips curled up in a smirk. “Don't let me stop you, sentinel.”

“I just knew there was a gooey snarky center to that crusty Admiral shell,” Tony said, face alight with mirth.

“Shut up and get your hands on me.”

AJ gasped as his words were taken to heart and Tony immediately took his half-hard cock in hand, giving it a firm stroke. He shuddered against the surprising intensity of such a simple action. Tony withdrew his hand just as quickly, and AJ couldn't help but moan at the loss.

Tony then began his exploration in earnest. His hands drifted slowly over the planes of AJ’s chest and down his arms, as they sat in silence enjoying the sensations of warm water and gentle caresses. An unknown amount of time passed as AJ let his mind wander freely. Relaxing his shields in a way he hadn't allowed himself in years.

He could feel their mental bond starting to develop as they lay there, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief as his shields were stabilized by Tony's mere presence. The moment was broken when Tony spoke softly.

"Move to the other side of the tub, facing me.”

AJ figured Tony knew what he needed at that point, and moved off of him without hesitation. When he was seated again, their legs entwined between them, he realized what Tiny intended. Tony lifted one foot and began a thorough massage of foot, ankle and calf. AJ hummed in pleasure.

“Where'd you learn that?”

“Getting beat up on the job for so many years, I made friends with a few physical therapists along the way.”

“I don't like the idea of you getting hurt, but I really can't complain about the results.”

Again, AJ found he was able to relax mentally and physically under Tony’s capable hands, but he began to come back to himself when those hands started to explore his thighs.

He watched, hypnotized, as Tony’s long fingers skimmed over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, cataloging every detail as they went. Eventually, Tony spoke.

“Can we go to bed?”

AJ smiled, meeting Tony's lust-filled eyes. “Finally.”

First though, he grabbed the unscented shampoo and soap he used and a wash cloth for each of them from the side of the tub. They washed themselves efficiently. Stepping out, AJ held a towel up for Tony and indulged in drying him thoroughly.

Tony returned the favor, but leaned in periodically to lick at the droplets of water where they still clung to AJ’s skin. The added attention had him pushing Tony out to the bedroom, eager to finalize the bond after luxuriating in each other's presence.

Tony laid back in the middle of the bed, and AJ didn't hesitate to climb over him, bringing their lips together with the urgency that had been building slowly between them. Tony, it turned out, was a fantastic kisser. AJ let him taste and explore his mouth, giving as good as he got.

Tony quickly moved to licking and sucking his way down AJ’s throat. A nip at his collar bone had AJ gasping lightly in surprise, and Tony used the momentary distraction to flip them so AJ was on his back. Tony straddled his hips and leaned in to continue exploring with tongue and teeth. AJ could tell Tony was working more on instinct now as they grew closer to completing the bond.

He was content to let Tony take the lead in the physical aspect of their joining, and tried to relax and enjoy the many pleasurable sensations. AJ had spent half a life learning to survive without a bond to ground and stabilize his gifts, and he was finding it difficult to really let go. He could feel Tony slowing and tensing up a bit before stopping himself to look up from where he had been laving AJ’s nipple with his tongue. He appeared to come back to himself a bit.

“You gotta let me in, Ayje. I can't do this alone. Takes two to tango, and all that jazz.”

“I'm trying, Tony. It’s hard to figure this out after a couple decades of surviving the hard way.”

“Do. Or do not. There is no try.”

AJ blinked up at Tony, caught off guard.

“Star Wars.”

Tony smirked. “Yep. Empire Strikes Back.”

“I feel like I walked myself into that one.”

Tony was grinning now. AJ couldn't help but return with an affectionate smile of his own.

“This is going to be my life now, isn't it?”

“You're stuck with me, big guy. Cheesy movie quotes and all.”

AJ surged up and met Tony’s lips in a fierce and dirty kiss, pouring his appreciation and affection for the other man into his actions.

“I'm really really OK with that,” AJ said breathlessly between kisses.

After a few more moments of heated kissing, Tony pulled back again.

“I have an idea for a way to get you out of your head, and let your guide instincts lead the bonding. Trust me?”

“Yes. Whatever works. I want you, Tony.”

Tony shifted off of AJ and nudged him until he was lying on his stomach. When he was settled comfortably, Tony began gently massaging up his calves like he had in the bath. AJ made an effort to clear his mind, practicing meditative breathing.

He lost his sense of time, as he slowly and deliberately breathed in and out. AJ realized Tony was now kissing up the back of one thigh, then moved to the other. He made a conscious effort to open his shields to Tony, but didn't really progress any further with their mental bond than they had already.

AJ began to tense and close himself again, only to be stopped short by a light bite to his thigh. Tony was imprinting as he went, but clearly wasn't going to let AJ off the hook while he did so. He huffed in begrudging appreciation. AJ felt a bit frustrated that after all this time he was having trouble allowing himself the single thing he had wanted most for the last twenty years.

He didn't have long to dwell on his frustration though, because Tony moved quickly to massaging and spreading his ass cheeks. AJ almost bucked him off when he felt a wet hot tongue lick across his hole. Tony didn't stop though, and dove back in to give AJ the most thorough rimming he had ever received.

As AJ had gone longer and longer without a bond, sex became something he approached with caution, if he sought it out at all. When he did seek it out, it was usually a one night stand with another guide. Someone with an ordered mind that he wouldn't have to worry about projecting strong emotions at him during the act. Even then, he had rarely allowed himself more intimate acts, finding that a fast and controlled encounter was easier. This is why, AJ now found himself quickly getting lost in the exposure and vulnerability of Tony's ministrations.

The sensation was overwhelming, and between one breath and the next, he was there. He was open to Tony, and the energy between them practically crackled in the air. AJ moaned low as the need to bond sizzled under his skin. Tony responded with growl, and rolled him onto his back.

His cock was engulfed in wet heat, and AJ couldn't stay quiet as two slick fingers pushed slowly into his already loosening hole. Tony quickly worked him open, adding a third finger when AJ began thrusting between hand and mouth. Words failed them both as the instinctual drive pushed them to completion.

AJ tugged on Tony’s hair as soon as he felt ready, and pulled him up for a kiss. Tony kissed messy and desperate as he lined up the head of his cock and pressed it against the fluttering entrance. With a sigh, he pushed forward slowly, until they were joined as fully as possible. Skin to skin. Only the noise of their panting breaths filling the room.

AJ squeezed his walls around Tony, encouraging him to move. Tony immediately set a hard rhythm that had them both crying out in pleasure. Tony shifted and tagged AJ’s prostate on the next thrust, sending him flying toward climax. AJ let the physical pleasure wash over him, coming hard over his stomach without a single touch to his cock.

He shuddered with aftershocks and Tony’s continued thrusts. With his physical need lessened, he became aware of how open he was to the emotions pouring off Tony. Lust and want, admiration and respect. Even though they didn't know each other very well yet, they knew enough that AJ wasn't surprised to also feel love from Tony. A love he easily returned.

He already knew they would be perfect partners for each other. As Tony stuttered in his movement and came inside him, AJ felt the bond coalesce as an almost physical weight around them. He felt whole for the first time in over two decades, and the relief and joy of it were so great he whited out.

Tony felt AJ go limp underneath him and blinked away the haze of pleasure, concerned and unsure of what happened. His guide was breathing evenly though, and didn’t seem to be in any physical distress, so he gently slid off of him and padded to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean them up.

Tony couldn't help but appreciate the toned body of his lover, as he wiped him clean. He'd had his share of bumps and bruises in life, but karma was finally on his side in giving him a gorgeous, highly competent guide. He felt a pang of inadequacy in the face of it.

“Don't.”

Tony looked up in surprise at the rough voice. AJ blinked a few times before focusing on him.

“Don't what? Are you ok? Are you back with me now?”

AJ cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I think. It's hard to tell at this point if what I'm feeling is really fine when I spent so long anything but.”

Tony lay down beside AJ and took one of his hands, threading their fingers together.

“Don't think you're not good enough for me or whatever it is that was making you feel insecure back there.”

Tony realized AJ must still be open to his emotions, being so soon after their bonding.

“Yeah, well. Easier said than done. You're not the one bonding to a retired Navy Admiral with a successful law career. And seriously, look at you. Do you even age? Because you are just as hot as the day we first met years ago.”

"Tony, I don't know if you realized this, but I'm the one with the sexy badass federal agent sentinel here.”

Tony smiled, realizing in that moment they were going to be just perfect for each other.

“Well, when you put it that way-

Tony was cut off when AJ reached to pull him into another kiss.

“Ready for round two already,” he smiled wide at his guide.

“No. The spirit is willing, but the sentinel who is recovering from a hard zone and coma needs food and rest.”

“You are going to mother hen me to death, aren't you?”

"I'm your guide. It's sort of in the job description.”

Tony grinned and sighed in mock defeat. “I guess I'll have to learn to live with it.”

“Yup.”

AJ leaned in for one more quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed. Tony appreciated the view as he moved around collecting clean sweatpants and t-shirts for them from his dresser. They dressed quickly and Tony followed AJ to the kitchen, where he began pulling out sandwich ingredients.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before a thought occurred to Tony.

“You were online when we first met. Why didn't that trigger me to come online?”

AJ was silent a few moments, thinking.

“My guess would be that I was mostly in my own territory where I felt comfortable. When I was at JAG I had more control over my shields than recently, and kept them locked down tight.”

They worked in silence once again, comfortable to just be together, bonded and whole. They took their early supper into the living room, and sat close as they ate and found a baseball game to watch.

After some time, their peaceful meal was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. Tony realized he had left his cell in the laundry room with his clothes, and assumed AJ had as well. AJ got up to grab the receiver and brought it back to sit on the couch.

Tony turned up his hearing to listen to both sides of the conversation without thought. It was a novel concept, he realized, being able to use his senses so easily compared to the intense concentration it had required while he was unbonded.

“Hey, Blair.”

“Hello, AJ. Sorry to intrude on your day, but I wanted to make sure you two were doing OK, and fill you in on some things we've learned.”

Tony didn't want to seem like he was eavesdropping, so he leaned in and replied.

“I think I can speak for both of us when I say, we are doing really awesome. This whole bonding thing is pretty incredible, and I'm definitely going to be riding this high for a while.”

Tony heard Blair laugh on the other end.

“I'm glad to hear that, guys! You two will be great together. From what I know of both of you before bonding, you are a very strong pair. My guess is you would have alpha status for the D.C. metro area quite easily. Maybe beyond.

Anyway, moving on to the less pleasant business. We figured out some of what was going on at the D.C. Center, and I’m sorry to say, it’s a mess. Jim and I both feel like we failed the S&G community by not catching this sooner, but it’s in the past now, so all we can do is move forward.”  
  
AJ interrupted before Blair could continue.  
  
“Blair, you two do so much for the community already. You can’t blame yourselves because someone took advantage of the system.”  
  
“Right. Well, thanks. It’s pretty bad though. The minute I got in a room with the Director, I knew he wasn’t who he wanted people to think he was. Kevin Hanneman is a low level sentinel not even approaching alpha status. I’m amazed he’s online at all with such a low level of gifts, to be honest. I guess he’s never been in the room with a guide as strong as I am before. Either that or he hid and bribed his way through, because any guide worth their salt would see he’s not the kind of sentinel fit to run a Center.  
  
Not that I’m disparaging sentinels and guides with low level gifts, but it does take a certain degree of ability to run the kind of place that benefits the S&G community the way we ideally would all like. After he was exposed, it was pretty easy for Jim and Gibbs to crack him and get him talking about how he came to be the director. Here’s where it gets worse.”  
  
“Worse?” Tony exclaimed. “Worse than a Center director that hired a doctor that sedated me while in a zone?”  
  
“Yeah, Tony. Much worse. Sorry, man. So it turns out some political movers in D.C. didn’t want the Center to have any real power or influence in the city, so they worked to cover up Hanneman’s status and got him appointed director about ten years ago. Since then, he’s had control over hiring all the staff. That’s guide conservators, medical staff, everyone. His Head of Medicine for the Center is a low level guide that had almost no training in S&G specific medicine. Everyone from the top down are either low level or manipulated in some other way so Hanneman can control everything. And in turn, the political animals can control him.”  
  
“Well, shit.” AJ let out a frustrated breath.  
  
“My sentiments exactly, babe,” Tony adamantly replied.  
  
“I’m not done yet. I hate to dump all this on you two now, but you’ll understand why by the time I’m finished.”  
  
“There’s more?” AJ rubbed at his scalp in frustration.  
  
“There’s more. Did you know there’s a long-term care wing at the Center?”  
  
“No. When I hear of people in the community needing long-term care, they usually end up going to New York.” AJ had been involved in the S&G community in D.C. a long time, and Tony figured his take was a pretty good read on the situation.  
  
“Turns out there is a long-term care facility here, and there are currently twelve patients. All sentinels and guides suffering from either sensory or empathic issues, and all treated so inadequately that they have long terms effects that make it impossible for them to live without medical assistance. Hanneman figured out what was coming before we interrogated him and he destroyed all their records. We haven’t had time to investigate any further yet, so as of right now we have no idea who these people are.”  
  
“And likely we have no idea how many have died in their care either,” Tony interrupted.  
  
AJ blew out a harsh breath. Tony put a hand on his thigh in an effort to comfort. AJ couldn't help but imagine his own sentinel ending up dead or in a similar state as these patients had he not found him, and he knew Tony must have been thinking the same.  
  
“It’s what could have happened to me,” he spoke quietly, but clearly. “Fortunately for me, my guide in shining armor came to my rescue.”  
  
They could hear Blair chuckle bitterly on the line.  
  
“That’s very true Tony, and I’m so angry that you two almost lost each other, and that the community almost lost an alpha pair. It’s driving Jim almost feral feeling the anger and sadness this whole mess is stirring up in me.  
  
So here’s my proposal. Jim and I pretty much have carte blanche to act for the Council in this situation, and we’ve cleaned house. Everyone is gone as of this afternoon, except for a skeleton crew of people we don’t think are actually corrupted, even if they may be under-qualified. I know you guys quite literally just bonded, and probably haven’t had any thoughts of the future beyond the next round of bonding sex.”  
  
Tony laughed at Blair’s boldness.  
  
“I’d like you to consider coming on as Directors of the D.C. Center together. We’ll need both a strong sentinel and a strong guide to lead and help the community in the wake of this mess, and I think both your professional skills make you especially qualified. You’ll have to re-staff the Center, and help with investigating the patients in the long-term wing and getting them adequate care. The prides in the city are well developed, mostly due to the failings of the Center, but in this case they can help you make the D.C. S&G community what it should be.”  
  
Silence fell as Blair finally came to a stop. Tony was stunned. It was a lot to take in. He hadn’t really given his future with AJ any thought yet. All he knew was that he planned to stay close and make a life with his guide. In the end, it only took a matter of moments for him to make his decision, and he had a feeling his guide would be on the same page.  
  
“Blair, have you talked with Gibbs about my situation? Why I ended up zoned and at the Center in the first place?”  
  
“Yeah, Tony. I have. Let me just say, man, I’m sorry. Jim and I worked together in law enforcement for a long time, and I can’t imagine the kind of betrayal you must be feeling.”  
  
“Thanks. It sucks. I don’t know that I’ve even really processed it yet, but one thing I know for sure is that I can’t go back to NCIS. I know Gibbs will back me up and work to fix the situation, but I feel like I can’t ask my guide to go with me to a job where I can’t guarantee his safety, much less my own. I’m just done. And law enforcement in general is quickly losing its appeal after all the shit I’ve seen over the years. So my instinct is to tell you ‘Hell, yes.’ I want to make sure no other sentinels have to go through what I did, and I want to help whatever patients we can that were mistreated before me. AJ?”  
  
Tony turned to look expectantly at his guide, but he was confident AJ would be in agreement.  
  
“I’m with you, Tony. Beyond all the immediate issues to deal with in terms of medical care, I know having someone to teach me more advanced meditation techniques early on would have been helpful. We can make sure the best training is available to latent and newly online sentinels and guides. The local prides have been trying to help with filling in the gaps, but we can make sure the infrastructure is there.”  
  
“What about your job?” Tony didn’t want his guide to leave a career he liked, just because he was leaving his.  
  
“It’s just a job. I’ve enjoyed it, but the S&G community is important, and I think I’d like the new challenge.”  
  
“Ok, wow. That’s amazing, you guys. I can’t wait to get started. I’ll let the Council know and we can give you guys a couple days to get settled before we really get the ball rolling.”  
  
“Actually,” AJ jumped in. “Considering the situation with the unknown patients, I think we should start making some decisions sooner.”  
  
Tony looked at AJ curiously. Wondering where he was going with this. He was concerned for those sentinels and guides too, so if his partner had an idea to help, he would be all for it.  
  
“I want to hire Greg House as our Head of Medicine.”  
  
“Greg House?” Blair fairly squeaked. “That guy that faked being a sentinel to get into S&G medical training and worked at the Princeton S&G Medical Center?”  
  
“I know it sounds bad, and ideally you’d want an online sentinel or guide rather than a mundane, but the guy knows his stuff. I defended the case against him when his deception was found out, and ultimately got his medical license reinstated. His personality leaves a bit to be desired, but he never mistreated patients. He treated difficult cases, and got information out of patients that not even his sentinel or guide peers did. He’s good, and he’s the kind of person we need helping those people in long-term care. Plus, if I know him at all, he won’t come without us offering a job to his boyfriend. So we’d also be getting a highly skilled surgeon and diagnostician in the deal.”  
  
“Who’s the boyfriend?” Blair asked, sounding a little more open to the idea.  
  
“Dr. Robert Chase. He’s a guide that went dormant when his true sentinel cheated on him and their bond decayed. He’s been working with House on and off for about eight years.”  
  
Silence reined again for a few moments while Blair was apparently thinking.  
  
“Blair, if you think you’ll allow me to hire them, I’d like to move on it. The sooner we get them here, the sooner we start treating patients. My guess is they could make it by sometime tomorrow. Tony and I could meet with them to discuss how we want to move forward.”

“I said I wanted you guys to hire staff, so if you think they’re who we need, I'll trust your judgement. I’ll let you make the call. Let me know what they decide, and I'll meet with you all tomorrow if they agree to come on board and can make it.”

Blair paused a moment, and then concluded, “Well, that’s all, I guess.”

“Understatement of the century,” Tony said under his breath, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his guide.

AJ replied for them both. “Thanks, Blair. I'm sure when we're over the shock of everything that happened the last few days, we’ll feel honored.”

“My pleasure, man. Enjoy your evening. You both deserve it.”

AJ disconnected and sat back against the couch. He turned his head toward Tony.

“I don't even know what to say after all that.”

“How about, ‘Thanks for tagging along for this new gig I got?’ Or ‘Let's go to bed so you can ride my big cock?’ Either one is appropriate in this case, I think.”

Tony just grinned unabashedly after his statement, earning him a bright laugh from AJ.

“Let me give House a call now, and then we have the evening to ourselves.”  
  
Tony started gathering their dishes as AJ dialed, with his hearing still unconsciously tuned to listen for the other voice.  
  
“AJ! Finally decide to let me borrow your uniform for that roll playing scenario?”  
  
AJ laughed. “Answer’s still no, House.”  
  
“Too bad. I just know Bobby has a uniform kink he’s hiding under that perfect little wombat exterior.”  
  
Tony shook his head, and dialed down to give them privacy, taking their dishes to the kitchen. He tidied up a bit, and then headed for the bedroom. He figured the bed was the perfect place to wait. It gave them plenty of options for their next activity, and he had plans for what that activity would be. Unfortunately, AJ took long enough, that Tony was drifting off, eyes closed, by the time he felt a dip in the mattress.  
  
Fingers carded through his hair, and he sighed.  
  
“Recovery kind of sucks. I had so many sexy plans for you.”  
  
“We’ve got time. You’re stuck with me now, remember?”

“So what did this Dr. House say?”

“He said they were in. I gave them the option to come on an interim basis to help fix the mess at the center, and decide in six months if they want to stay on permanently. My guess is they’ll stay. Even though House got his medical license reinstated, he didn't get his old position back and nothing that’s come along since has been interesting enough to be considered worth his time.”

“Look at you being all director-y. It's kinda hot.”

AJ chuckled, and a few moments of silence passed as AJ continued to run his fingers over Tony’s scalp. Then he pulled away and Tony felt him get off the bed.  
  
“Don’t stop. Please, it felt amazing.”  
  
“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get my laptop so I can start tying up some loose ends at work.”  
  
Before Tony could fully relax again, AJ was back, and they settled together. AJ resumed his scalp massage as he started to click through emails. Tony just drifted on the sensations of touch and the soothing feeling of his guide next to him until he fell asleep.

~~~~~

AJ woke quickly, as he always did. He began to catalog his surroundings and order his mental shields for the day ahead. Before he even really processed his physical surroundings, he realized his shields were different. They were already strong and well established, something that usually took several minutes of meditative breathing to accomplish each morning. Then the reality of what had transpired the day before seemed to rush over him at once.

He was bonded.

He had found his sentinel, and yesterday they had bonded. Relief and joy coursed through him again as he finally became aware of the hard body he was wrapped around. AJ pulled in a breath of Tony's scent and the sense memory brought him back to their coupling the day before, quickly making him hard. He couldn't stop his hips from moving shallowly to rub his cock against Tony's ass.

He lay for a few moments not really trying to stop himself from moving gently against Tony. Soon enough a hand grabbed the one he had splayed on Tony's stomach and a low moan echoed from the man in front of him. He stopped to give Tony a moment to fully wake.

Tony blinked his eyes open and turned his head just enough to meet AJ’s gaze. Nothing was said between them as AJ began thrusting with more intent. They flowed naturally from separate beings to one connected whole as they opened their bond to each other.

It was as effortless and seamless as that. They found each other. They were complete. The bond felt easy and full of light. Tony squeezing AJ’s hand had him opening eyes he didn't realize he had closed.

“I want you in me. Please.”

His sleep roughened voice sent AJ’s desire spiking, and he tried to slow his breathing as he reached backward toward the nightstand where they tossed the lube the night before. Tony was obviously impatient and kept moving against him.

AJ gently moved back and pulled Tony with him.

“Morning,” he says softly. Meeting those intense green eyes.

“Morning.”

Tony's reply was quiet, almost reverent. He spread his legs invitingly, and AJ needed no more encouragement. He trailed slick fingers down the crease of Tony's hip, earning himself a sigh. He bypassed the heavy cock standing before him and moved down to circle two fingers around his sentinel’s hole.

Tony cursed and the delicate skin fluttered against his fingertips. AJ used the moment to begin to push two in at once. Going slowly, giving Tony plenty of time to adjust. By the time he had his fingers up to the third knuckle, Tony was gasping in pleasure at the slow tease.

AJ was not unaffected and moved forward with deliberate thrusts, as eager as Tony for the teasing to be over. It didn't take long before Tony demanded more in that same rough voice that had AJ pulsing precome.

AJ moved slowly, keeping eye contact with his bonded. He lifted Tony's legs around his waist, and lined up. They paused, one moment, resting on the precipice, before AJ pushed forward in one long thrust. That action seemed to have broken the tension building between them, and they met each other thrust for thrust, rapidly bringing each other close to finishing.

AJ realized in the frenzied haze of pleasure that it was not just his own that he was feeling. Their bond was wide open and Tony's pleasure was added to his own, creating a feedback loop that cascaded on itself rapidly until they are both coming at the same time.

AJ fell forward onto his elbows. Still cradled in the ‘v’ of Tony’s legs. He realized that his ears were ringing and wondered if he or Tony or both had cried out in the intensity of the moment. He gently pulled free, and grabbed a corner of the sheet to do a cursory cleaning.  
  
“Wow.” Tony’s eyes were still closed as he spoke.  
  
“Yeah. Wow.”  
  
“I had no idea it would be like this, you know?”  
  
“What? The bond?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s just so much better than anyone tells you. Every time we open to each other like that, it feels like you’re saving my life all over again.”  
  
AJ turned to look at Tony, brow furrowed.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
Tony expression was open, but serious. “You saved my life, AJ. You found me, and brought me back from the zone or coma or wherever I went.”  
  
AJ felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He was struck again by the odds they overcame to come together, but he didn’t want Tony to see him as a savior. If anything Tony was the one who saved him.  
  
“I don’t know what to say to that. Maybe you see it that way, but I don’t think you realize how much I struggled day to day before you. Staying sane and maintaining my shields every damn day so I didn’t have the emotions of the city’s whole population crashing down on me was such a weight. I feel like a different person now. You saved me. Even before we bonded, as soon as I was close to you and knew you were mine, it was like I could breathe again.”  
  
Tony was quiet for a moment in the wake of AJ’s revelation. He would have worried he had scared him, but he realized he didn’t feel any fear from Tony. Only gratitude and love. Love. Now there was another thing AJ thought was as lost to him as his sentinel once was. He poured his own growing feelings of love back at his sentinel.  
  
“Hm. Well, let’s just agree that we are both equally awesome, and get started with our new co-dependent lifestyle.”  
  
AJ just laughed. Tony was good at finding the lighthearted humor in things without lessening the sincerity of the moment.  
  
They took their time getting showered and ready for the day. AJ made them a huge breakfast, and they enjoyed easy conversation as they ate. By the time they headed out for the Center it was late morning.

AJ had called Blair when they were on their way, so he was waiting to meet them in the lobby as they entered, hand in hand. AJ was surprised to see the same receptionist manning the front desk.

“Blair, I thought you guys cleaned house?” He asked, nodding towards the same young guide with that was currently tapping away at his keyboard. He still had a haughty air about him.

“We kept a few we knew weren't involved with Hanneman and had no knowledge of the abuse of patients. Jim and I did a human lie detector test of sorts on everyone. He might be annoying and in need of an attitude adjustment, but he's clean.”

“Chief!” Jim said reproachfully as he approached them.

“Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing, big guy. Besides, Hanneman seemed to attract people that were too concerned with money, power and connection, and we need everyone to know that isn't how we are going to run this place going forward.”

Just then, Gibbs followed by Dr. House and Dr. Chase came out of the double doors that led to the medical wing. AJ was surprised to see Gibbs, but before he could ask about it House was talking.

“We bust our asses to get over here to do you a favor and you can't even be bothered to get out of bed to make it to your new job on time?”

"Don't mind him. He isn't really upset. While it's unfortunate what has transpired here, there are so many mysteries to be solved he's practically giddy with it.” Chase turned and extended his hand to Tony. “Dr. Robert Chase. You must be Tony. I'm so glad AJ finally bonded, and it sounds like you two will be well matched.”

AJ saw the moment House directed his attention to Tony and assessed him.

“Oh look, Bobby. You aren't the only one with obvious daddy issues.”

“They're a true bonded pair, Greg. Give them some credit.” He turned to Tony again. “I'm sorry for House’s…entire personality.”

“Don't worry about it. We ended up together because he's my fated guide, but it's also true that my dad is a total asshole and our relationship has been pretty messed up over the years. So he's not really wrong.” Tony shrugged as he spoke. “I fucked my way through my fair share of older guys, before this one came along.”

AJ was surprised to hear House actually laugh at that, and he didn't miss the look of affection and small smile Chase directed toward his chosen partner. AJ could feel Tony shifting gears beside him though, and the question that came next wasn't unexpected.

“So how the fuck did this level of deception and abuse even happen? Has no sentinel been through here since Hanneman has been director?”

“Actually, that's probably part of it,” Blair was quick to reply. “Hanneman is a low level sentinel who was corrupted by power and money, and abandoned whatever protect-the-tribe imperative he once had. We checked through personnel records and no online sentinels have been employed here during his tenure. Only low level guides or latent sentinels. And the people pulling the strings on the government side worked to spin things from behind the scenes as necessary. There are those in the U.S. government that believe the S&G Council has too much power, and they found a way to corrupt it from the inside out on their turf.”

"What about the local prides? No one questioned it?”

“Throw enough plausible deniability and red tape at someone, and they'll likely give up and take the easier road. The local prides just started helping their own, and assuming the Center was too busy or too difficult to work with to even bother after a while.”

Tony looked at AJ. "We're going to have to meet with the local prides.”

“Get to know them and let them get to know us and what we’re about. Transparency is going to be the only way we’ll build trust again,” AJ continued.

“Ok, it seems like you got a lot accomplished in the last 24 hours, but where are we at? Our first priority is the patients left here in long term care.”

Jim spoke up.

“All the medical records for the center are gone. Scrubbed. Digital and hard copy. We haven't been able to track down Dr. Gardner or any of the other medical staff other than a nurse who showed up yesterday morning for her second day of work. She was so new, she hadn't even worked with the long term patients yet, only knew that they existed.”

Gibbs jumped in.

“We suspect whoever was propping Hanneman up on the government side and helping him cover up his failings got wind of what had happened and cleaned up before we could. Gardner and five other staff are missing so far.”

Blair sighed. “I just feel like the system failed the S&G community here so badly, and we were blind to it for so long.”

Jim moved to place a comforting hand on his guide’s back.

“Don't beat yourself up, chief. We'll make it right, and make sure it never happens again.”

Overwhelmed was probably an understatement here, but AJ knew they just had to keep going. Work on one problem at a time until they had their feet under them. He could feel the same sense of stress coming from his sentinel, but Tony wasn't letting it consume him, so he knew they were doing fine for now.

"Ok, this is a huge mess, so I propose we divide and conquer.” Tony looked to Jim and Blair as if asking approval, but Blair just gave him a look that said they had made the pair directors for a reason.

“Right. Dr. House and Dr. Chase if you could make assessments of the patients so we can figure out what we do and don't know about them. Alphas Ellison and Sandburg, will you be staying in town long?”

“Tony, Blair is just fine. Neither of us are big on pomp and formality. We’ll be able to stay for another week.

We’d be glad to work on investigating the patients and the missing staff. I'd also like to help with treatment of the patients if possible. Especially because eight of them are guides.”

AJ felt his sentinel’s hackles raise at that piece of information. The community always worked to protect guides. Not necessarily because they were more vulnerable, but because the sentinels would be lost without them, and they instinctively protected guides fiercely.

“Thank you. For everything,” Tony was without pretense, and his sincerity in his new leadership role was a side AJ had only seen a glimpse of in their professional acquaintance. There was nothing less brilliant about this more honest expression of his sentinel. Their new positions would require much less playing roles and political posturing. The S&G community as a whole didn't operate that way. It couldn't with so many of its members able to detect deception. AJ wasn't going to complain though. His sentinel was brilliant and skillful and a genuinely warm person, and he loved getting to see every part of Tony's personality unfold.

"Gibbs," his sentinel continued. “What are you doing here? You're a mundane.”

Tony didn't say it with derision or judgement, he simply needed to know.

"With the team on stand down,” and AJ didn't miss the pang of sadness that passed through his sentinel at the reminder of what his partners had done. “I asked if I could consult and help. You're one of mine after all. At least, you were.”

Tony was quiet just a moment too long as AJ felt a maelstrom of emotions within him. He intervened before anything spiraled into a public reaction.

“Why don't you two take a moment and talk?”

“I – ah. I think that would be a good idea, but I actually don't think I can be separated from you right now.”

Tony looked embarrassed at the admission, but Blair was quick to reassure him.

“You two bonded less than 24 hours ago, man. Your need for proximity right now is perfectly normal. Don't worry about it. You guys will find your balance more in the next few days.”

House cleared his throat.

“While you all are working out your teenage angst, we’ll start doing actual work.”

The two doctors headed back toward the medical wing, and Blair pointed AJ and Tony in the direction of the director’s office. It would be theirs now, anyway, and would work for a private conversation.

Once the newly bonded pair and Gibbs were in the room with the white noise generators on, Tony spoke.

“I'm sorry I can't stay, Gibbs. I know you'd have my back, but after what happened, I just can't. It's not the first time I've been burned by a partner or team member, and I don't think I would have been able to trust anyone in that position again.”

He paused and AJ felt his regret.

“The weird thing is that I'm not really that upset about it. Maybe when I have some time to think about it I'll feel more hurt, but the minute I understood what happened, I knew I was done with NCIS.”

Silence descended as Tony finished. Gibbs stood looking at the floor, and it was clear he was sad to lose Tony. Finally he looked up at AJ.

“You watch his six.”

AJ nodded. “Always.”

Gibbs turned to look at Tony.

“You’re the best partner I ever had, Tony. You'll be amazing here. You know my door is always open for you. For both of you.”

Never one to draw out conversations or goodbyes, he turned and left the room.

After a few beats, Tony moved and met AJ in an embrace.

“Shit.”

AJ couldn't think of a better sentiment to sum the last few days up, so he just grunted his assent. They held each other there for a few minutes before Tony leaned back to look at him.

“You ok? You ready to change your career? Change your life? For me?”

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for the day my sentinel would come along and rock my entire world for twenty years. I'd be a little disappointed if you didn't shake things up.”

Tony laughed.

“Oh god, we are going to have so much fun together.”

His smile was brilliant, and AJ felt all the love that was growing between them pulsing through the bond.

“We really are, Tony.”


End file.
